The invention relates to a dental implant.
For some time dental implants have been successfully employed. In many cases the material used for them is titanium, with which secure osteogenic fusion can be achieved. However, problems with their visual appearance can be avoided only by taking very elaborate measures.
From the document DE 101 59 683 a dental implant of the kind cited above is known in which the transition between the implant, the abutment and the supraconstruction seated thereon does not present any such aesthetic problems, because the material used there is based on zirconium oxide. What is problematic here is the fact that implants “ready-made” in this way must be stored in many different variants by the dental technician or at the factory, so that after the appropriate measurements of the patient have been made, the best-fitting implant can be selected. Even so, an optimal fitting is hardly possible.